Game Over
was the final campaign level of Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare. Plot The mission starts in a jeep where you as Soap, Gaz, Capt. Price and SSgt. Griggs try to stay alive amongst the chaos. Besides your jeep there are two other jeeps loaded with SAS units. In this mission you'll face a number of trucks laden with RPG-armed Ultranationalists. After eliminating the trucks, a Hind jumps up behind the jeeps. Some time later the Hind "buggers off" to destroy a bridge preventing Soap and the rest of the SAS from escaping. The team is cornered by Ultranationalists and defend themselves until the fuel tanker behind them detonates, injuring everyone except Griggs, who dies from a shot to the neck while pulling the injured Soap to safety. After Griggs dies, Imran Zakhaev and two Ultranationalist soldiers come and shoot Gaz and two other S.A.S. members, but are distracted by a Loyalist helicopter sneaking in. During the distraction, Capt. Price slides Soap a fully-loaded 1911, allowing him a chance to shoot them. After killing Zakhaev , the Loyalists show up and get Soap to safety. The fate of all the team mates and Soap himself is left unknown. Tips *You can kill Zakhaev and his guards by shooting them in the back once. This saves time aiming and risking them noticing you. *Remember you can crouch to reload and recover your health. *If you have played the level often, you will realize some trucks don't need to be shot as they get destroyed anyway. *Using the RPG will not destroy the Hind, but it will leave faster, so there will be a lower likelihood of it shooting at you. *Shoot Zakhaev and his guards in the head quickly before they realize that you are not dead. Achievements *'The Fourth Horseman' is obtained by completing this level on Veteran difficulty. *'Win the War' is obtained when you complete the game on any difficulty. *'Deep and Hard' is obtained when you complete the game on Hardened or Veteran difficulty. Trivia *This level is a modern version remake of the level Truck Ride from the original Call of Duty. *During the chase, after entering the tunnel, the first truck turns over. As the truck skews sideways and rolls, the two soldiers in the cab are left floating in the air in sitting positions. You can see this better in Slo-Mo. *Though many players believe Price dies in this mission, it must be noted, that Soap looks away just before the Russian medic gives Price the final defibrulate to the chest. *It must be noted, that Soap whites out like Jackson when he dies, so it might just as well be hinted that Soap dies too, but yet again, many players don't think so, as Kamarov says "You are going to be all right my friend." *It must be noted that Soap´s vision does not get all red and blurry, thus also implicating his survival. Most players think the reason why Soap's view whited out is maybe because he fell asleep as the Russian Loyalists rescued him compared to Jackson as when Jackson's view whited out you can still see darker objects fade away but when Soap's view whites out it insteads completely whites out rather then showing dark objects through the whiting out of his vision. *This, along with Aftermath, is one of the most emotional levels in the game, as nearly all the main characters die (Gaz, Griggs, and possibly Soap and Price). *While playing in God mode, you can fall off the bridge and run around and back up onto the highway. Sometimes the tanker blows and the cut scene pulls you back onto the bridge, but sometimes you find yourself running along an intact bridge blocked by 3 BMPs and a Hind firing rockets at you. The program will get stuck in a loop trying to kill you, and since you cannot die in God mode, it never moves on. Using "kill" will return you to the bottom of the gorge to start the loop all over again. *It is possible to obtain the M60E4 light machine gun in this level. After the jeep crashes and you make your way back onto the bridge, go to the green car on the left. An Ultranationalist soldier with the aforementioned weapon will usually take cover next to the car. Kill him, and you can use the M60E4, albeit for a very short amount of time. *This mission is arguably one of the easiest missions to complete on veteran. *There is a small bug that can occur especially in hardened and veteran, after the scene where Price slides the gun toward you and use it to kill Zakhaev and the other two soldiers.. two soldiers on the far side of the bridge (apparently late comers) kill you! (a very strange and rare bug that occurs in an unpatched version of the game) *There is a glitch, that if you hit the Hind while being chased with the RPG, or you kill all the Ultranationalists on the bridge quick enough, Pvt. Cook will come and kill Zakhaev and his two henchmen. Although Gaz still dies (somehow), it is still a VERY alternate ending. Price, also, still slides you the gun. *If you look closely enough, you can see that almost all of the civilian cars don't have drivers. *It is possible to obtain the M4A1 Grenade Launcher. *This is the last mission in Call of duty 4 that you get to use Assault Rifles, LMGs, Perks, RPG-7s, Frag Grenades, and the last level to take place on land. *During the firefight on the bridge, several BMPs come and fire at you. However after the tanker explodes the BMPs stop firing. Category:Levels Category:Call of Duty 4 Category:Call_of_Duty_4_Single_Player_Levels